


大家的罗德喵

by Lafidaninfa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafidaninfa/pseuds/Lafidaninfa
Summary: #架空校园背景，讲的是西意普英法露北欧日耳曼神罗等等等……跟贵族小黑喵的故事，注意避雷m(_ _)m#夹带私货是独奥和奥洪，注意避雷m(_ _)m#骨裂，时间顺序可能有混乱，OOC，请大家心胸宽广地入内观看m(_ _)m





	大家的罗德喵

みっなのねこローデ

“那天是不可能出去散步了。”

天气阴沉，外面下着细细的雨，虽然不大，不过近黄昏的时候，温度开始下降，走在湿漉漉的街上，冷风就会往脖子和围巾的缝隙里钻进来，像小刀子割一样。  
但是花房里还是温暖的，十几个一百瓦的白炽灯围着苗圃挂了一圈，照得人不一会儿就冒汗了。安东尼奥领着十来个学生，正在埋头把草莓幼苗移栽到水培箱里。就在这时，呆毛往右翘的棕发男生举手示意：  
“报告老师，这儿有猫。”  
“咦？”  
植生课老师快步走了过去。他们的来宾已经被一群女生围在中间。是一只漂亮的小黑猫，瞳孔是宝石一样的紫蓝色，爪子和尾巴尖儿上带着白点，正乖乖地坐在水培箱旁边的空地上。大概是为了取暖才溜了进来。安东尼奥拨开了学生，小猫正用爪子推着小花盆玩，喵呜喵呜地叫着。  
“你从哪儿来的呀？”  
他蹲下身，仔细瞅着它。小黑猫直起了身子，不叫了，紫色的大眼睛高傲地直视着他。这目光让他后背如被指挥棒戳中了一般地一凛……他顿了顿神，从隔壁苗圃里拿了个小瓦盆，倒干净里面的土，再把小黑猫抱了起来，要把它放进去。  
小猫扭来扭去地挣扎着，罗维诺神情凝重地看着他。  
“老师你干什么？”  
“把它种下去呀，到了秋天就会收获很多很多小黑猫啦！”  
围观的学生纷纷露出了“你这样还算是植生课老师吗？”的眼神。只听一声惨叫，没等罗维诺把小黑猫从东尼的魔爪里解救出来，它已经狠狠地给了他一爪子，转而纵身一跃，缩在戴着发箍的金发女生的怀里，脑袋上还噗噗冒着蒸汽。  
脸被划开花的安东尼奥丝毫没有吸取教训，只见他乐呵呵地转过身来，面对全班学生。  
“俺把它拿去实验室做组培吧？这样你们可以一人分到一只，期末论文就写‘小黑喵的组织培养和育种指南’好了……”  
“……求你自重。” 

+++

费里西亚诺今天也没来得及吃上晚饭。  
作为学院合唱团的成员之一，虽然一口一个咩的毛病让他登不了台，但他良好的乐感和纯正的发音用来指挥乐团还是绰绰有余的。明天就是新年舞会，他们的合唱团要在舞会开始前唱歌，这几天就一直抓着下午放课后到晚课开始前的这段时间进行排练。  
不过今天的练习格外不顺，从他们开嗓的爬音阶开始，费里西亚诺就一直觉得合唱团的声音怪怪的。  
是在女高音声部这里，每一次的合唱，总会有一个尖尖细细的嗓音混在里面，比周围高一点，咋听上去分辨不出来，不过费里西亚诺对自己的耳力相当有自信。最后他停下来，让女高音声部的姑娘们每个人单独唱一遍，但没有发现走调的。  
到底是从哪里来的杂音咩~  
他让大家再把《圣母颂》过一遍。这一次，那个尖尖细细的走调的声音露陷了：它打了一个尖尖细细的喷嚏。当然这没能逃过费里西亚诺的耳朵。  
“茨温利小姐，请走下台，到前面来好咩？”他朝着队伍边缘喊道。  
“啊……好的。”  
绑着蝴蝶结的短发女孩提着裙子，不知所措地走出了队列。真相立刻就大白了——在她脚后，一只小黑猫圆圆的脑袋露了出来，面前还摊着一张不知被哪个队员扔掉的谱纸。费里西亚诺又好气又好笑地看着它。从刚才起这个小家伙就一直躲在她身后，跟着合唱团一起喵呜喵呜地唱着《圣母颂》。  
而它现在正忙着打喷嚏呢，一个接着一个，大概是被冻坏了。他走过去，抱起小猫。猫咪温顺地舔了舔他的手指。窗外正下着细细的雨。  
真冷呀。他想。

+++

一般说来，德国古典哲学这门课的教室的前三排，是不太会有学生去坐的。  
虽然课程的名字属于一听就让人望而生畏的那一种，不过最主要的，还是因为这门课的主讲，是基尔伯特·贝什米特教授……。  
他前年吧，用竹竿代替教鞭讲解主体与客体的关系时，用力过猛，捅碎了教室顶端的幻灯放映机；  
他去年吧，讲完宗教改革的历史后意犹未尽，当场走下讲台，为学生们表演了一套“玛利亚七十二路拳法”，但没控制好力道，一掌把坐在第一排的名古屋女生拍出了鼻血；  
他上个月吧，一边吃着冰激凌一边滔滔不绝地讲解黑格尔的辩证法，结果过于激动失手打翻了冰激凌，洒在了前排三个人的课本和一个人的头顶上：  
……  
所以现在每次上课，基尔伯特只能寂寞地看着前三排的空位，再继续寂寞地远望着后面几排同样寥寥无几的学生，然后寂寞地开始讲课。

但是今天，是一个具有里程碑意义的日子。  
基尔伯特夹着书走进教室的时候，一眼就看见了教室里长期空着的第一排的正中央，端庄地坐着一只小猫。它神情严肃地注视着黑板，看样子是来听课的。  
这里有一只哲学猫！基尔伯特兴奋地想。本大爷终于帅得连猫都来听课了！桀桀桀桀！  
“你上课怎么不带书呢？”  
他摸摸它的小脑袋。小猫“喵呜”叫了一声，于是基尔伯特自动把这翻译成了赞美。他慷慨地把自己的大部头课本递给了它。小猫又叫了一声，基尔伯特心领神会地把书摊开，翻到要讲的那一页，再把猫放了上去。小家伙端端正正在上面坐好，身子一动也不动。  
这是一只日耳曼的喵！基尔伯特十分激动。在接下来的两节课里，他口若悬河，唾沫横飞，手舞足蹈。讲解本我与非我时，他使劲拽着自己的头发，要把非我从本我里拉出来；为了演示费尔巴哈的大胡子，他把黑板擦粘到了下巴上。后排的学生惊愕地看着他们的老师比平时更加激情四射的表演，寻思着究竟是打110呢还是120……到了快下课的时候，基尔伯特终于停下来，歇了口气，下意识地扫了一眼前排，却发现——  
听课的小猫趴在他的书上，早已睡着了。毛线球似的身子蜷成一团，脑袋歪在一边。  
对面的纸页上，印满了口水。

“它一开始坐在第一排正中央，只是因为，那里离暖气片最近。”

幸而，基尔伯特·贝什米特教授没能觉察到这个。  
虽然，他已经再次沉浸在了，旷古无际的悲怆里。

+++

有机化学实验的带教老师，亚瑟·柯克兰背着双手踱来踱去，矫正学生们的操作姿势的同时，伺机嘲笑他们垒的蒸馏装置比小高炉还丑。  
“做实验就跟做饭一样，所以你们的饭一定没有我做的好。”  
“哈。”  
人群中发出这样的声音。亚瑟故意装作没有听到，转身抄起一根直馏玻璃管，捅了刚才胆敢嘲笑他的那个人的屁股。  
头顶翘着呆毛的眼镜少年发出了一声杀猪似的嚎叫。粗眉毛绅士心满意足掸了掸手，走出了实验室，准备回隔壁自己的房间喝茶。  
但是，奇怪的事情发生了：一刻钟前他泡好放在书桌上的红茶，现在全数倒翻在了地上。幸亏泡茶用的是一次性纸杯，没有造成什么废墟。他走过去，刚要把杯子捡起来，却停住了手——  
一串小小的、水渍印成的脚印，从红茶的遗迹中央开始，一路散布到墙角的盆栽后面。  
亚瑟轻手轻脚地靠了近去。不一会儿，他抱着一只小黑猫走了出来。  
“喝红茶吗？”  
他问它。猫儿没有说话，只是用紫色的大眼睛端详着他。亚瑟把它放到了书桌上，又从消毒柜里掏出了一只石英小碾钵。水壶里的红茶还剩下一些，不过已经冷了。他往碾钵里倒了一点，小猫低下头，乖乖地舔了起来。  
真是个可爱的家伙呀。亚瑟抚摸着它脖子上的毛，猛然想起，他正好可以试验一下昨晚刚用魔法阵加蒸馏装置提取完毕的“强效生眉液”1代。  
这个生眉液……顾名思义，就是喝上一勺，就能让人在一夜之间满脸全长上眉毛的液体。化学老师深信自己的发明能大幅度改善人类的观赏度，因而最近一直沉迷于其中，乐此不彼。  
“你等等哦。”  
他快步走向自己的药品柜，刚刚取出那一小罐生化武器，就听见隔壁实验室传来一声震耳欲聋的爆炸。  
“阿·尔·弗·雷·德！！！”  
亚瑟怒吼一声，急冲冲往门外走去。他瞬间就把那只小猫和他的生眉液忘得一干二净了。

楼梯的拐角处。  
捣蛋鬼的双胞胎弟弟怀里抱着一只小黑猫，左顾右盼确认周围没人后，小心翼翼地把它放了下来。  
“去吧。”  
他朝它挥挥手。小猫“喵呜”叫了一声，一溜烟跑远了。马修·威廉姆斯等到它安全地消失在自己视野里，才顺着楼梯往回跑，他接着要去拯救阿尔的屁股。

走进科学告诉我们，人和猫其实都是有眉毛的。  
那为什么，化学老师还如此执着于他的生眉液呢？

……这是因为，亚瑟·柯克兰老师其实是近视。并排数量少于十二根的眉毛，他看不到。

+++

在解剖学教室外排队等候进门的时候，提诺发现了一只小黑猫，蹲在墙角，抬着紫色的眼睛看着他。  
它从哪儿溜进来的呀？提诺这样想着，觉得放着它在外面不太好，于是把它抱了起来，跟着大部队走进教室。  
穿着白大褂的解剖学教授贝瓦尔德·乌克森谢纳已经把标本箱打开，从里面拎出了一捆湿淋淋的肠子和一个黏糊糊的胃袋。离他近的几个学生忍不住捂住了鼻子。  
贝瓦尔德淡淡地说：  
“这东西的味道跟腌鲱鱼很像，你们也能适应的。”  
周围的学生全都眼眶湿润地凝视着他。

示教完大体标本，他们回到座位上。小猫乖乖的趴在提诺膝盖上，旁边坐着诺威和小冰。讲台上的贝瓦尔德撤下了挂图和幻灯，接着扶了扶眼镜。  
“我需要有个男生示范一下锁骨中线的位置，你们谁愿意上来？”  
台下高高地扬起了一只手。等他们转身看清了是谁之后，诺威一声叹息，扶额低下了头；贝瓦尔德的眉毛抽了抽，但没有说什么。他点头示意让对方上来。  
——丁马克兴高采烈地走到了讲台上，昂首挺胸，精神抖擞。贝瓦尔德让他转过身来，面对大家，接着从衣领开始，一颗一颗解他的扣子。  
台下的女生“哦~~~”一声沸腾了，十几只手机的闪光灯此起彼伏。诺威淡定地，一手捂住弟弟的眼睛，右手捂住提诺的眼睛，自己面无表情地注视着讲台上公然搞基的那两个。  
等到对方的上半身被脱光，贝瓦尔德便拿起红色记号笔，开始在他身上画线。丁马克一时间产生一种错觉自己是待宰的生猪，就等着贝尔瓦德在他身上敲下“检疫通过”的印章。他刚想跟台下的诺威炫耀自己健美的身躯，却看见，提诺抱着的那只小黑猫，现在慢条斯理地爬到了戴着十字发夹的少年的头顶上，蹲下来，屁股朝着前方。它那毛茸茸的尾巴垂下来，晃啊晃的，正好挡住了诺威的视线。

光溜溜的丁马克不禁内牛满面。

+++

“猫不兴穿裤子。”  
弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦咬着画笔，悠悠地说。他们的色彩教室今晚有位小客人，为了表示欢迎，他让学生们给这只小黑猫画一张全身像。  
不过小家伙显然并不愿意安安分分地呆在众人视线的中央。比起给他们当免费模特儿，它更喜欢用爪子蘸着油彩印爪印玩儿。弗朗西斯只得抱起它，自己坐到椅子上。  
“来，就画一张我和小猫的合影吧~”  
学生们闻言，刷刷地开始动笔了。半小时之后，弗朗西斯舒展了一下坐得麻木的筋骨，站起身来，想看看他们画得怎么样了。然而一圈下来之后，他的心中俨然充满了忧伤的甜蜜。  
“……你们怎么只画猫，不画我呢？”  
“系主任说过了，禁止我们再画您的裸体。有Live版就够了……”  
“谁裸了！你看猫不是正好遮住——”  
“……那个，您的裸体包括——不管是玫瑰还是猫——总之，您懂的吧？”  
……  
弗朗西斯忧郁地望着学生的画板上灰蒙蒙的一片连背景都算不上的自己。小黑猫“哼”一声，从他怀里跳了下来，接着骄傲地抬起头，悄没声息地离开了。它的爪子在画室的地板上，留下了一路油彩。  
“老师你别哭啊。”  
“呜呜呜。”

+++

日耳曼先生明年就要退休了。  
而且因为下周起要去外地参加数学年会。今晚的微积分，就成了他在这所学校上的最后一次课。  
想想还是有点儿伤感的。离下课还剩半小时的时候，他给学生布置了三道题，自己则背着手，在阶梯教室的前方漫无目的地踱来踱去。  
就在这时，他看见一只小黑猫，从教室的后门无声无息地溜了进来，在最后一排的长桌上踱步，轻捷地就像一道影子。  
可是，并不是全黑的猫，它的爪子和尾巴尖儿是白色的。它在正对着讲台的地方坐了下来，蜷起爪子，从上而下凝视着他。  
他们安静地对视着。窗外是祥和的夜。

日耳曼先生突然觉得，退休的日子，也许还不错？  
……至少养只猫吧。

+++

现在，男生宿舍管理员伊万·布拉津斯基，正心满意足地啜着萝卜片泡的热茶。  
他刚刚围剿了六个楼层的所有寝室，搜到了一大堆违章电器：床头灯、电茶壶、电磁杯、煮蛋器……伊万喜欢暖和的东西，他的值班室里的小床上已经堆满了收来的电热毯，每天盖一床，垫一床，天天不重样……。  
托里斯上完课回来的时候，外面已经下起了雪。他刚想直接上楼，又记起中午拿下去热的饭盒还扔在值班室，于是折了回去。里面开了暖气，胖胖的管理员坐在摇椅上，捧着热茶，半眯着眼，似乎快要睡着了。  
托里斯轻轻敲了敲窗子。  
“您好……”  
“嘘。”  
他朝他竖起一根手指。托里斯愣了愣，然后绕过前门，轻手轻脚地靠近了他。伊万小心翼翼地解开外套，露出深色的毛衣。他俩一起屏住了呼吸——  
一只很小很小的黑猫，趴在他软软的肚皮上，睡得正香。  
“它拿我的围巾做窝的时候被我发现了。^し^”  
伊万眯着眼说道，手指摸了摸小家伙的脑袋，重新扣上了大衣。他继而一手捂着肚子，一手托着茶杯，像一只准备冬眠的熊，舒服地又往摇椅上窝了窝。  
雪花无声无息地、飘落在窗前。

望着沉浸在天伦之乐(?中的熊先生，托里斯突然想起，宿舍好像是不准养猫的……  
不过这又有什么关系呢。他连膝盖上都裹着一床电热毯呐……

+++

每一次的古典音乐鉴赏课，路德维希总是最后一个离开的。  
今晚也不例外。他整理完自己的书包后，就坐在座位上，耐心地等着下课后依然围着老师问东问西的人群散去。  
老师是个随和的人，讲课认真，在音乐艺术方面又有很高的修养。路德维希很喜欢他的课，虽然也有小小的遗憾——他从来不在课上放瓦格纳的歌剧。  
“要是下次是《纽伦堡的名歌手》就好了……”  
他这样想着，出神地眺望着讲台上被学生——主要是女生——包围着的、表情安详的音乐老师，却全然没有注意到那人已经看向这边，唤着他的名字。  
“可以走了，路德维希。”  
“啊？好的……”  
他愣了一下，提着包站起身。罗德里希与剩余的同学道完别，走上前来。两人一起离开了教室。

外面正下着雪。他们并肩走在潮湿的柏油马路上，各自撑着伞。路过澡堂门口的时候，他们看见几只花色各异的猫咪蹲在热气腾腾的废水管道上，坐成一排，就像一支小小的合唱队。雪地上布满了小小的，梅花似的脚印。  
“好多猫。”  
路德维希想起昨天下午上足球课的时候，一只幼小的黑猫睡在他们的球门中央，正晒着太阳。带课的眼神凶狠的小个子老师，一反常态地领着那班男生辗转去了别的场地。他也怕伤到猫吧。  
“是啊，都像你，那么容易迷路……”  
“您在胡说些什么……真失礼。”  
褐发青年脸微微一红，有些气恼地别过头去，但是紧接着就被一只强有力的大手拉入了对方的伞下。他略微有些惊讶地扬起脸。在看到那双在昏暗的路灯下散发着柔和光泽的蓝眼睛时，他突然就不说话了。  
只见路德维希低下头，抬手抹了抹他头顶那撮似乎是睡乱了的头发。他离得那样近，呼出的白气覆盖住了对方的镜片。罗德里希只觉得脸上一热，接着，唇角的黑痣被轻轻吻过。

“新年快乐。”

end.....?

第二天，在楼底下丧心病狂的敲门声中，男生宿舍集体迎来了清爽的新一年的早晨。  
“哥哥！”  
砰砰砰。  
“哥哥！”  
砰砰砰。  
“哥哥！”  
砰砰砰。  
……  
值班室里的小床上，用电热毯和鸭绒被垒成的城堡松动了一下，露出了两只眼睛。  
“我·不·在！！！！！！！”  
鼓足勇气喊完这句话之后，伊万的脑袋立刻又缩了回去。  
敲门的是何许人也？那是娜塔莉亚护士小姐，那是让全校男生闻风丧胆的校医院外科病房医护二人组之一，那是两个用水泥做的女人……  
哦对，医护二人组的另一位是伊丽莎白·海德威利小姐，资深全科医生，出的同人志比她发表的SCI论文还要多。眼下这两个人组成的社团“莫斯科-维也纳婚介所”，主推all奥N18和all露N21，正在《来来来，我们来遛鸟》上连载以医院看护为背景的禁断小说和超激漫画，广受读者好评。  
（罗德里希和伊万的遭遇告诉我们，“得不到的男人就让他去当同性恋而且还是受”，这是女性的共同心理之一，绝不能小觑。）  
已有早起的男生哆哆嗦嗦地躲在楼梯后面，看着全套护士装的娜塔莉亚如传说中的SM女神，左手输液管右手酱油瓶地昂首挺立在值班室门口，可是没有一个人想要过去阻止她。  
“哥哥你在的对不对？！请开门！！”娜塔莉亚大声地说，“请过来打猪流感疫苗！！娜塔每天都在等着你！！！”  
“我不去！！！”呜呜呜。  
哗啦一声酱油瓶砸在了门上，粉身碎骨。伊万依稀仿佛听见了自己的身板被妹妹的钢铁般的拥抱挤碎的声音。  
娜塔利亚紧追不舍地砸着门。  
“对了，伊丽莎白的猫不见了，哥哥你看到它了吗？”  
“不知道！！！快回去！！！”呜呜呜。  
护士小姐低下头，开始搜寻任何可以破门而入的东西。在她身后，阿耀领着阿港和阿勇，目不斜视地从值班室门口走了过去。啊哈哈，雪停了，天气真好，我要吃葱油拌面，再加两个菜包。  
“哥哥……”  
娜塔莉亚抱来了钻机。轰隆隆，咯啦啦。泪眼模糊中，伊万仿佛听到了上帝的召唤。  
“回去——————！！！！”

end............?

几天后，校医院的诊疗室里，接待了一位不同寻常的小客人。  
伊丽莎白·海德威利从办公桌前抬起头。眼前的小男孩看起来只有五六岁，显然不是这个学校的学生。他戴着一顶比脑袋还大的黑帽子，黄澄澄的金发整齐地梳到了脑后，一双蓝眼睛，正严肃地盯着她看。  
小男孩带过来的医保卡就放在桌上，不过上面贴着的是一个大人的照片——虽然他不论长相、神情、发色还是瞳色，与眼前的小男孩看起来都像是从一个模子里刻出来的。  
“这是您的医保卡？”  
小男孩点点头。伊丽莎白再次低头确认。  
“对不起，可是您看上去没有这么……成熟？”  
“这是我爷爷的医保卡。”  
金发背头的小男孩鼓起腮帮子说。女医生叹了口气，打开了病历。  
“好吧，虽然原则上不允许，不过……能告诉我您哪儿不舒服吗？”  
“这儿，”小男孩指指脑袋，“头疼。”  
“头疼？”  
“嗯，”他点点头，“很重，不知道为什么。”  
“从什么时候开始的？”  
小男孩歪头想了想。  
“新年的时候，”他说，“我早上醒来，戴上帽子，头就很痛了。”  
“那摘下帽子呢？”伊丽莎白问。  
“不痛的。”  
他诚实地说。女医生想，看来是帽子的问题了……她让孩子在检查台上躺好，然后摘掉了他的帽子，抖了抖。  
——只见一只小黑猫，骨碌碌地从帽子里滚出来，滚到了地板上。它先用白色的小爪子抹了抹脸，然后才慢腾腾地坐起了身子，抬头端详着他们。  
伊丽莎白睁大了眼。  
“呀，你在这里。”  
她叫道，蹲下身，把失踪了好几天的宠物抱了起来。小猫在她的怀里咪咪地叫，它看起来瘦了不少，可是依然很精神，紫色的眼睛炯炯地盯着她。  
小男孩这时也从检查台上坐起身。他把那顶大大的黑帽子戴上去了。  
“……不痛了。”  
他的脸上露出了快乐的神情。阳光透过明亮的窗子，暖暖地铺在了地板上。小男孩全神贯注地坐在检查台边上，看着小黑猫滚来滚去地玩毛线团。他还从来没有见过这样可爱的小东西。  
“它有名字吗？”他问。  
伊丽莎白想了想，狡黠地对他眨眨眼。

“不告诉你。”

end.............................?（够了

在这之后，为了报复路德维希那天晚上的暴言……  
“下一周的音乐鉴赏课上，老师整整放了三节课的肖邦。”

end. 30.12.2009


End file.
